


Draculous

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Incest, Light Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is a vampire and Ritsu has been protecting him for years now but when Rei can't find a human to feed on Ritsu steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draculous

Rei came out of his coffin his throat sore and dry "b...blood..." was the first words out of his mouth.

Ritsu traveled down the hall to see his brother coming out of his coffin "ah... brother I couldn't find a human?"

Rei didn't care he just needed blood he reached out for his brother and Ritsu indulged him as he brought him close to his neck. "You can drink from me brother!" he suggested as he offered his neck letting him drink from him, letting him devour him as he sucked off blood from his neck hole. drinking his fill and he pulled away from his brother. "mmm? better brother?" Ritsu asked and Rei nodded as he went back into his coffin.


End file.
